


Без перевода

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Quisty



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, If you want - Freeform, Language Barrier, M/M, Pre-Slash, learning new language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/pseuds/Quisty
Summary: - Давай я тебе почитаю, - предложил Эмиль.Особого смысла, наверное, в этом не было - с другой стороны, Эмиль где-то слышал (от Туури, что ли?) что когда слышишь чужой язык и видишь как написано, учить гораздо проще, чем если читаешь самостоятельно.
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Без перевода

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте использован фрагмент сказки Туве Янссон в переводе Л. Брауде

Ему понадобилось две недели - две недели попыток поговорить с жителями деревни, обшаривания книжных полок в доме Рейнировых родителей и пары не совсем удачных поездок в Рейкьявик - чтобы найти, наконец, то, что он искал. И, подумал Эмиль, это ему еще обалденно повезло, когда он, увешанный покупками, которые бодро сгрузила на своих “мальчиков” Сигрюн, забрел в маленький неприметный магазинчик (по крайней мере, ему с набором снегоступов и уцененной лосиной шкурой было попроще, чем Миккелю, на которого навесили несколько метров стального троса, свернутого кольцом).

Магазинчик был крошечный, пыльный и плохо освещенный. Судя по виду продававшихся там книг, привезенные отрядом из экспедиции трофеи тоже рисковали там осесть, только не на прилавке, а под ним. Но именно здесь Эмиль увидел _ее_. Нормальную, человеческую букву _å_ \- не _æ_ , не _á_ , не какую-нибудь _þ_ , ради всего святого, а букву из его привычного алфавита. Книга называлась “рассказы о маленьких троллях” и выглядела недостаточно потрепанной, чтобы оказаться из Старого Мира - и все же, она была на шведском. Возможно, оставлена здесь каким-то путешественником, кто знает.

Эмиль без слов заплатил указанную цену - и осмелился открыть книгу только в экипаже, который вез их обратно. Наверное, потому что в глубине души опасался, что книжка все-таки будет на исландском, а “Småtrollet” на обложке это такая обманка. Но нет, внутри оказался шведский текст, а еще - забавные черно-белые картинки, правда, тролли на них выглядели как-то странно, но Эмиль не стал особо вчитываться. Главное: у него появился предлог!

***

\- Вот, смотри, - Эмиль раскрыл книгу и ткнул пальцем в название главы. - Vårsången, å читается как “о”.

\- О, - без интереса повторил Лалли.

\- Vår значит “весна”, - не сдавался Эмиль. - Ну вот как вот только что была весна, понимаешь? Цветы! Зелень! Тролли просыпаются после зимней спячки!

На слове “тролли” Лалли напрягся, будто кот, и начал нервно зыркать по сторонам, так что пришлось похлопать его по предплечью, чтобы вернуть внимание.

\- Не там, - авторитетно сообщил Эмиль. - И вообще, в этой книжке тролли разумные и милые… вроде как.

Он не был уверен, что ему удалось убедить Лалли (по правде сказать, он не был уверен, что Лалли его вообще понял), но сидеть рядышком на скамейке, привалившись спиной к нагретым солнцем доскам амбара, было так приятно, а майский вечер был так прозрачен и тих, что хотелось продлить момент.

\- Давай я тебе почитаю, - предложил Эмиль. Особого смысла, наверное, в этом не было - с другой стороны, Эмиль где-то слышал (от Туури, что ли?) что когда слышишь чужой язык и видишь как написано, учить гораздо проще, чем если читаешь самостоятельно. 

\- Ммм, - невнятно сказал Лалли, привалившись к его плечу. Эмиль решил, что это сойдет за согласие.

“Однажды, - начал он читать нарочито медленно и раздельно, водя пальцем по строчкам, - тихим, безоблачным вечером в конце апреля Снусмумрик забрался так далеко на север, что на этой северной стороне еще виднелись пятна снега…”

***

Лалли тихонько сопел ему в плечо - _спит, что ли?_ \- но Эмиль уже и сам увлекся странной и нелепой сказкой, стал читать быстрее и тише.

“Еж говорил, что когда Муми-тролль пробуждается от зимней спячки, он тотчас начинает тосковать по тебе… Ну разве не чудесно, когда кто-то тоскует по тебе и ждет, и ждет тебя?” - прочитал он и запнулся. Нет, конечно же, нет. Его ждут. Анна, Хокан и Суне, и еще тетя с дядей, и Буссе (этот однозначно ждет, кого еще он будет топтать на рассвете и требовать рыбные консервы?). А Лалли?.. Его кузен исчез, не попрощавшись, и свалил ответственность на Эмиля (что значило, что на Эмиля, в отличие от некоторых, можно было положиться). Туури погибла… Остался ли у Лалли кто-то, кто тоскует по нему и ждет?

Горячая сухая ладонь легла поверх его руки, и Эмиль часто заморгал, возвращаясь в реальность. Лалли, и не думавший спать, смотрел на него прозрачными, как вода, глазами.

\- Что?.. - выдавил Эмиль, но вторая ладонь коснулась его рта, замыкая губы. Где-то на границе слышимости начинали звенеть комары.

“Я вернусь… - выговорил Лалли, делая странные ударения в словах. - Когда надо”.

Эмиль недоверчиво опустил глаза в книгу. И правда, именно так и сказал Снусмумрик в сказке.

\- Но как? - выдохнул он прямо Лалли в ладонь.

Тот склонил голову набок, вздохнул, а потом вдруг отнял руки - обжигающие, теплые, шершавые руки - и принялся рыться в поясной сумке. Эмиль уже был почти уверен, что оттуда сейчас появится на свет трубка и губная гармоника, так все это напоминало сон, вдохновленный книгой, но Лалли достал… тоже книгу - маленький потрепанный томик с размахренными краями страниц и сине-желтой обложкой.

“Шведский для начинающих, уровень один” - прочитал обалдевший Эмиль.

\- Находил, - лаконично сообщил Лалли. По-шведски. Потом нахмурился и пробубнил “было? Находилось? Бумажная?” - но Эмиль его уже не слушал, он захлопнул книжку и заорал так, что наверное все овцы в окрестных горах услышали:

\- Мы можем разговаривать! Обалдеть! А что ж ты раньше не сказал?

Лалли посмотрел на него, прищурившись - от этих долгих, тяжелых взглядов у Эмиля всегда бежали мурашки по спине и волосы вставали дыбом на загривке, но не как от опасности или голосов призраков, а как-то странно, сладко и тягуче, - а Лалли все смотрел, не моргая, потом все-таки моргнул, уткнулся в свою книжонку, полистал засаленные страницы - и торжествующе выдал:

\- Эмиль - дурачок!

Что ж, подумал Эмиль, притворно хмурясь и еле сдерживая грозящую расплыться по физиономии счастливую лыбу. Может, им проще было бы общаться без перевода.


End file.
